


I got in!

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Puck actually has a dream for himself for the future, and he shares this with Will.
Series: Glee Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	I got in!

** Puck and Will **

“Mr. Schue, got a sec?” Puck asked. Glee had just ended and everyone had already left.

“Sure, Puck. What’s going on?” without saying anything, Puck shoved an opened envelope into the teacher’s hands. Will took the envelope and looked at the pages within it. “You got accepted into the teaching program at the University of Lima?”

“Yeah,” Puck mumbled.

“Puck, that’s awesome!” Will congratulated. The man drew him in and gave him a hug. “Do you know what kind of teacher you want to be?”

“I’ve got a few ideas,” Puck shrugged.

“Top three?” Will asked. They walked into Will’s office and sat down.

“High school math, college, or kindergarten,” he mumbled the last one. He had so much fun teaching his little sister at that age, it would always be in the table.

“I’m sure which ever you choose, you’ll do wonderfully,” Will replied. If he was shocked by Puck’s answer, he didn’t show it.

“I needed to tell someone who wouldn’t make fun of me,” Puck said quietly.

“No one should tell you it’s lame,” Will insisted. “It truly does take something badass to be a teacher. Look at who I have to deal with.”

“Yeah,” Puck chuckled. “We really like giving you a hard time.”

“Boy do I know it.”

“But I really want to be a teacher,” Puck said.

“I’ll help you any way I can,” Will replied. “It makes me proud that you’re going to do this.”

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

“Hey Schue!” Puck greeted enthusiastically. Will and Puck were the closest duo from his graduating class. It took a whole year for Puck to drop the Mister from his greeting.

“Puck! Come on in,” Will said. Puck walked into the house that Will shared with Emma – his wife – and their two year old son Riley. 

“Unka Puck!” the two year old crowed.

“Hey little man!” Puck said, huge smile on his face. Puck scooped the child up and carried him into the house. He gave Emma a kiss to her cheek and a fond pat to her pregnant belly and a raspberry to Riley’s belly before putting the tot down to run off.

“What brings you by?”

“I need some help,” Puck said. “I’m doing my placement at Grant in their Kindergarten program this fall, but I need a high school math placement for the spring, then I can graduate.”

“I can’t believe you’re in your final year,” Will mused.

“Yeah, I feel like it’s flown by,” Puck agreed.

“So, do you want to do it at McKinley?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea. The seniors were freshman when I graduated and my sister is a freshman this year,” Puck replied. “I was thinking about Dalton.”

“I’m still in touch with their glee manager; I will see what you’d have to do.”

“That’d be awesome,” Puck replied. Will just smiled.


End file.
